We Will Meet Again
by Kaito-sama
Summary: Edward and Winry learns that true love never really ends, It just finds a way to be reunited no matter how long it would take… Summary suck a bit, sorry about that... ONE-SHOT


Summary:

Edward and Winry learns that true love never really ends, It just finds a way to be reunited no matter how long it would take…

**Whew! Finally this Fic is done! This is my first fic and was supposed to be uploaded some months ago but lazy got even lazier to finish it… BUT VOILA! I hope you enjoy this fic! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer:

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have changed it since its already perfect_

* * *

_**~30 years after the fight with Father~ **_

_Central Hospital_

"How is she doc?"

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Elric, but we can't do anything more for her. She only has hours at most to live"

"A-a-are you sure? I-isn't there any kind of medicine you can give her? Please doctor…"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Elric, but she is already too far into her illness to save. All we can do is make her comfortable before she passes…"

"Damnit If I had only done something sooner, maybe things wouldn't turn out like this…. I feel so useless!"

"I'll let the both of you have some privacy now. If you need anything I'll have the nurse bring it to you."

"Thanks again doc"

Edward enters the hospital room, closing the door with a silent *click* after talking to the doctor. He looks at his wife lying on the bed sleeping silently with an IV needle inserted into her arm. His heart wrenching seeing her in the state she was currently in. He walks closer to her quietly sitting down on the stool beside her table. He slowly inserts his hand into hers, grasping it tightly as he stares at her peacefully sleeping.

Winry's eyes flutter open as she feels his hand holding hers. She smiles as she sees the love of her life sitting beside her.

"Hey Ed"

"Hey Beautiful"

Winry giggles at the compliment. Edward smiles sadly as he sees her laughing, his heart aching even more as he remembers his talk with the doctor. She sees the sadness in his eyes and asks him what was wrong. He hesitates for a moment, a grim smile setting into his face, his hand tightening its grip on her hand as he tries to find the words to tell her about his talk with the doctor. They both fall silent for a minute as Winry waits for Edward to answer her question. She sees him open his mouth, close it again as he hesitates, the sadness in his face turning into grim determination as he gathers the courage to speak.

"I talked to the doctor just now Win… It's not looking too good" he says sadly as he stares at the floor, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Ed…"

"I'm so sorry Winry. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help you…"

"Ed please look at me"

Edward slowly looks up to see Winry smiling at him gently. She lets go of his hand and reaches for his face, cupping his cheek gently.

"Please don't cry for me Ed… You know I hate seeing you like this. I've had such a wonderful life with you, more than any girl could ever ask for. You gave me so much excitement in my life, from the time we were still children, to right now as you sit right here beside me… We both knew this day would come eventually, especially now that we've both grown older. Besides, even though I know I'm not going to be alive for much longer…"

"Don't talk that way Winry! I'll find a way to get you better!" Edwards interrupts suddenly after hearing her say those words, but Winry simply put a finger on his lips telling him to listen to her.

"Wait Ed let me finish… Even though I'm not going to be alive for much longer, I know that we'll meet again someday. Be it a hundred years or more, I just know that we'll see each other again. So please Edward, smile for me instead." She says softly, her voice almost a whisper as she consoles the man sitting beside her.

Edward smiles as he hears those words. He dries his tears with the sleeve of his coat, looks up, and grins at the sight of his beautiful wife in front of him.

"Alright Win, you win. You know I can never refuse you…. We will definitely meet again Winry, definitely. I don't care if it takes me ten years, or a hundred years, or even a thousand years, I will always look for you wherever you may be."

Winry smiles brightly at him as his words flowed through his mouth. She slowly lies back down on her bed still looking at her husband smiling in front of her.

They hold hands again as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, not looking away from each other for a moment as time passes them by.

"I love you Winry. Thank you for all the days you spent with me, looking after me, taking care of me whenever I was down, fixing me up when I was broken, for waiting patiently for me to come back to you each time I leave and thank you for being my special someone this whole time I have lived my life."

"I love you Edward. Thank you for loving me and sharing your life with me, for protecting me against everything that came our way, for being there for me through all the hardships we came across, and for being there by my side my whole life."

Edward leans forward and kisses his wife for the final time, a minute feeling like an hour as Winry's hand slowly goes limp in Edward's his.

Edward finally pulls away and stares at his wife's peaceful form, smiling sadly as he remembers his promise that he would not cry anymore. He leans over her face as he whispers three words to her for a final time.

"I Love You Winry"

* * *

_**~70 Years Later~**_

"Finally! We're here at the holy land of automail… RUSH VALLEY!"

Winry just stares quietly out into the horizon, ignoring her best friends as they talk with each other excitedly about finally visiting Rush Valley, the leading city on Automail.

"Hey Winry!"

"Winryyyyyy!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rachel, sorry Carla. I was just thinking about something..."

"Hmmm, is it that boy who confessed to you the other day?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah, I saw him and he's really cute" Carla added

"Oh him, I turned him down." Winry replied instantly

"I know right! And he confe- Wait, WHAT!? You turned him down!?" Rachel shouted, surprised at what Winry said to them

"That's like the fifth boy you've turned down this year Winry…"

"Yeah! Don't you want to try one of them and see if you'll come to love them?"

"No thanks, I already know who I love" Winry answers them, smiling gently at her two best friends

"You're always telling us that! Where is this mystery boy of yours?" Rachel asked Winry

"I don't know yet. I'm still looking for him." Winry replied to her, walking away from them to look at a nearby construction site.

"Ugh, of all the things to say, she says that…"

"Well you know Winry, she-WINRY LOOK OUT!"

Winry looked up from her gaze to see a steel beam falling towards her. She would later find out that the wire holding the beam had snapped right on top of her due to overuse and lack of maintenance.

She knew for some reason that she wouldn't be able to get away in time. Vaguely hearing the sound of someone running towards her, she could only close her eyes as the as she waited for the inevitable.

She was suddenly pushed out of the way right when the steel beam hit the sidewalk, cracking the concrete she was standing on just now. Winry slowly opened her eyes to see that not only was she safe from harm's way, but also a man with golden eyes wearing a black shirt and red coat was on top of her.

The man slowly got off from on top of Winry, grabbed her hand and lifted her upfrom the ground. He surveyed the damage done by the steel beam and turned back to face her with a wide grin on his face.

"Whew! That was a close one! Are you alright there miss…." The man's voice trailed off from what he was saying as got a closer look at the girl he just saved.

Golden eyes met blue as Winry's savior looked at her face. They both fell silent as they stood a few feet apart from each other, gazing into each other's eyes, not moving an inch.

"Ed?" Winry whispers, a single tear flowing down from her eye as she gazes at the man in front of her.

"Hey Winry" Edward replies softly, smiling soflty.

"I-is this… A-are you real? Am I dreaming right now?" She asks, tears flowing freely from her eyes, doubting what she was seeing in front of her.

"Hey now, don't make it seem like I'm not here" Edward jokes, a big grin setting in his face when she hears her.

Winry moves forward suddenly and hugs Edward, making him stumble a bit then hugging her back as he feels her head on the crook of his neck, feeling her tears on her shoulder as he holds her in his arms.

"I-I can't b-believe it! Y-you're finally h-here!" Winry sobs, hugging Ed even tighter.

"I've finally found you Win, after all these years I've finally found you. And now that I've found you, I won't ever let you go again… You were right Win, we really did meet again."

"Of course I am you big dummy! I told you so… No matter how long it would take, we would always meet again"

They gaze into each other's eyes, smiling now that they had finally found each other. They kissed each other so lovingly; it looked like they've been in love with each other for years, when in fact they really have.

Winry's friends finally arrive at the scene, only to see the two lovers embracing each other.

"Geez, here we are worried sick for her and look at her now."

"I can't believe she got herself a boyfriend after only one day into our trip!"

"Look at the brighter side; she looks happier than she's ever been before"

"Well, I guess you're right there"

Winry's friends smile as they look at their best friend smiling and gazing into the eyes of boy who saved her.

"Hey hey, you think that guy has some friends he can introduce to us?"

"Ugh, are boys the only think you can think of?"

Edward and Winry barely hear them as they look into each others eyes, knowing that they are finally together with each other. Knowing that after all these years, they have finally fulfilled their promise to that they would meet again, no matter how long it would take.

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**Well that's it! My first Fanfic and it's a oneshot between my favorite couple! I got the ending from Tsubasa Chronciles because I regard that as being the best ending of all! I hope you Review this! I'll accept any helpful advice everyone has to offer! **


End file.
